


[VD]Bravo!

by saltfishnana



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry (Game), M/M, VD
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltfishnana/pseuds/saltfishnana
Summary: 结婚大作战。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	[VD]Bravo!

在接到那通电话之前，尼禄的心情一直不错。

他坐在被机械之魂加持过的二手房车上，车速不快。六月多雨且逐渐闷热的天气放妮可总算放弃了烟草，她含着薄荷糖，有一搭没一搭地跟尼禄聊着天。

“小心看路。”

临近傍晚，又刚刚下过一场小雨，车胎在柏油路上划出轮胎的痕迹，路边已经微微亮起了路灯，时不时路过的积水潭照应出明亮而茜色的天空。空气不再那么黏腻，同时天边橘红色的晚霞预示着明天将是一个好天气。他满载着即将到家的喜悦，连妮可的呱噪和对天气的抱怨都影响不了他的心情。他想到很多快乐的事情，“生意”虽然还不多但胜在稳定，他攒了点钱可以给姬莉叶和收养的孩子们添置几件新衣服，剩下的可以用来买妮可叨念了很久的那些汽车装备。还有，但丁和维吉尔也从魔界回来了，并且看起来相处地不错。

尼禄掩着好奇心，打算下次姬莉叶邀请他们来家庭晚餐的时候问点魔界的见闻。

所有的一切都在向好的方向发展。

当他们穿过一个街区，铃声响起时，他从美好的愿景里漫不经心地接起电话。

他听见自己叔叔的声音从话筒的另一侧传来，熟悉而轻松，所说的话却仿佛一道惊雷彻底炸响他的耳边。

“尼禄，”但丁的声音停顿了一下，接着问道：“你要来做我的伴郎吗？”

“什么？！”

尼禄大惊出声，猛地从座位上跳起来，双手捏地话筒滋滋作响。

吓得妮可握着方向盘的手差点打滑。

“喂！见鬼！你发什么疯！”

尼禄却顾不得妮可脱口而出的脏话，他死死地盯着对讲机，许多繁杂的念头盘踞在脑子里，最终拧一个最关键的问题，脱口而出：“你要跟谁结婚？”尼禄心想，他们总算要向他坦白了，他不能表现地像是个还没有准备好的孩子。但如果下一刻但丁说出那个名字，他紧紧攒起的右手就要立刻揍过去，才不管他们是不是有血缘关系，反正他们根本不在乎这个！

“嗯，这样解释好像有点困难。”但丁并没有察觉到孩子紧绷的音调里所充斥的紧张，依旧轻松地说道：“你明天能来一下事务所吗？我想介绍 ** _ **她**_** 给你认识。”

 ** _ **她**_** 。尼禄注意到了这个用词，一名女性，在一分钟之前，从未出现在他们的生活里。但丁要跟其他人结婚了，所有的他曾经预设过的景象与不能发泄的怒火宛如潮水般褪去，尼禄觉得眼前一片惨淡，他根本不知道自己是如何僵硬地坐回副驾，手脚又该摆在哪里。脑中前一刻还在盘算自己是该生气还是该祝福，还是再把他们揍一顿，现在只剩下了深刻地茫然。他在电话里机械地答应了但丁，嗯，好的，明天事务所见。

转过头对着搭档木然地说道了两句话，“但丁要结婚了”以及“对象不是我爸。”说完便摊在了座位上。

吓得妮可一个急刹车，不停地念叨着，完了完了，我要逃去哪里才能躲过世界末日。接着她转头，推搡着尼禄，郑重地对他说，“你快想想办法啊！”

“我能怎么办？”

“为你全家的幸福，不，为了世界和平，我们一定要阻止这件事情。”

今天有一场硬仗要打，尼禄对自己说，你可以的，你必须全力以赴。他推开事务所的大门宛如即将上战场的残兵，而但丁早就坐在沙发上等着他，看见他时起身向他迎来。

事务所与他很多年前第一次到来时，没有任何变化。

他的叔叔对他温和地笑了笑，仿佛邀请他来做一件微不足道的小事，甚至算不上麻烦。

平日里，尼禄最喜欢他这样笑意盈盈而轻松的样子，这意味着所有问题都能迎刃而解。但今天不，他感到可恨，拯救世界的重担就这么突如其来地压在他的双肩上，而他根本不知该从何下手。直到但丁微微侧身，尼禄才注意到沙发的对面坐着一位年轻的女士。

“这是贝雅，我的未婚妻。”但丁向他介绍道。

“你好。”女士微微前倾，向他伸出手，眼中盈满了笑意。尼禄注意到她戴着一副莹白的珍珠耳环，微卷的金发盘在耳后，与他昨晚彻夜难眠所设想的那些女子都全然不同。他以为但丁会喜欢那种冷艳的类型，或者比较高冷而锐意逼人的成功女子。而不是这样无害而毫无攻击性的。

尼禄于她握手，接着听但丁说道：“我们的婚礼在三天后。”

“这么快？”尼禄惊道。

“抱歉。”贝雅的声音里充满了歉意，“是比较着急，还有很多都来不及准备。”

“没有关系。”但丁毫不在意。

贝雅笑着起身，走到尼禄的身边，她善意地打量着与他差不多年纪的年轻人，“这是你的侄子？”

“是的。”但丁拍了下尼禄的肩膀，“我找的伴郎（thebest man）。”

“不，我可算不上。”尼禄耸肩抖落但丁的手掌，语气中带着刺。但丁却无所谓地笑了笑，这让尼禄觉得自己像是无理取闹的孩子。可他们从未参与又突然出现在他的生活里，与他一起玩起了名为“组成家庭”的游戏，而就当他以为分离二十年的父母终于要打出HappyEnding即将复婚时，他们突然告诉他，我们要去寻找自己的幸福了，你会不会支持我呢？

当然不会。

尼禄抿着嘴唇，看着但丁将贝雅送出事务所，并约定下午将他们的礼服送来。

“有什么不合适的话，可以再去改。”贝雅离去前，视线越过但丁的肩膀，对着尼禄摇了摇手，告别道：“三天后见，尼禄。”最后对着但丁微微点头，笑着说道：“希望一切顺利，但丁先生。”

但丁自信地说道：“当然！”

气鼓鼓地坐在沙发上，他没有任何阻止这件婚事，同时也没有理由生气，不过但丁总是会包容他的任性，可是这种特权即将到期了。

但丁从冰箱里给他拿了一听啤酒，自己同时开了一瓶，并坐到他的对面。

尼禄翻转着易拉罐，最终下定决心。“维吉尔知道吗？”尼禄欲言又止，止言又欲。“那我爸怎么办？”

“他当然知道，”尼禄摒气注视着他，但丁随手打开了易拉罐，动作随意而潇洒。咕咚咕咚地喝了一口清凉的啤酒，低度的酒精无法对他造成任何影响，他看着尼禄正襟危坐的模样，笑着回答他：“我们是普通的兄弟关系。”他想了想，又补充了一句，“有血缘关系的那种。”

“我跟你们之间，可能有人对 _兄弟关系_ 的理解产生了偏差。”尼禄干巴巴地说道，“那个人肯定不是我。”

但丁差点被呛，随即哑然失笑。

尼禄气鼓鼓地继续说道，“有什么好笑的？”他接着开始悉数他所掌握的线索来使但丁认清他们的真实关系，“没人会不顾一切跟兄弟一起跳崖！”

“我解释过了，那是为了砍树，同时也得有人看着你老爹。”

“没人会一直跟兄弟住在一起，跟他共用衣柜、浴室还有餐桌！”

“因为他无处可去，我得照顾他，我有这个责任。”

“是他在照顾你。”尼禄脱口而出，“在那之前，你不会给自己准备晚餐，你不会去打扫房间，你不会在意自己的生活变成什么样！”

“尼禄！”但丁打断了他的话，他接着放轻了语调，“他会有自己的生活。”

“我不是在指责你。”尼禄喃喃地说道，“我以为你们在一起会更好。”

“是的，”但丁起身坐到尼禄的身边，“正如你说的那样，或许，我们不是一般的兄弟关系，在血缘与爱情之外，还有别的什么……”

声音渐轻，事务所里剩下了风扇吱呀的响声，窗外偶尔掠过几道鸦雀的残影。午后闷热而潮湿，正如尼禄无法表达的心情，他长长地叹了一口气，终于说道：“最后一个问题。”

“你为什么不请维吉尔来当你的伴郎？”

“这个问题我建议他直接来问你。”

但丁穿上了白色的衬衫，穿起最后一颗纽扣，接着整理袖扣。他对着镜子整理衬衣的下摆，衣服尺寸正好，衬地他身材修长，腰线紧窄。

维吉尔摊着书本，并没有抬头看他。尼禄并没有来问他，但丁总是努力创造各种机会，来促进他们父子间的交流，不过显然此时并不合适。他坐在椅子上，终于舍得从书本里分散出一些注意力给他正在与领带搏斗的弟弟，在他手中比与镰刀死神更难缠，轻哂地看着但丁的眉头都快打结了。

他合起书，起身走到但丁的身后，镜子里映出但丁微微惊讶的神情，刚想说话，来不及抓住红色真丝领带就从他的手中滑走。维吉尔的手指无意地扫过他的颈侧和光洁的下颚，惯于握刀的食物与中指夹着领带，从背后穿过他的肩膀。

从镜子里看起来，维吉尔就像从背后抱着他。可是他一言不发，体温隔着衣料从身后传来，但丁低头时，正巧撞上他专心致志的眼神。

他一手握住领带的一端，另一边骨节分明的手指灵魂地缠起领带，绕着衣领打了一个结，随后抽紧。

“别动。”

但丁听话地放开了他的手腕，他锲而不舍地说道：“本来应该是你。”

“是吗？”维吉尔的声音凑在他的耳边，但丁觉得这样的距离正好够得上一个吻，不过他并没有这么做，可怜的委托人还在等他。

“如果你答应的话，都不用让尼禄担心。”

“我以为你乐在其中。”

“嗯？并没有！”

一个精巧的温莎结完美地出现在他们面前，但丁满意地点点头，“很完美。”他转过身，维吉尔后退一步，同样打量着自己完美的作品。

但丁从衣架上取下白色的西装外套，这身衣服非常地衬他，就算是孪生子，他们的容貌与气质也在往截然不同的方向发展。与维吉尔的冷厉相比，穿着白西装的但丁显得温和、明亮，且富有生机，在闷热的、即将到来的雨季里灼灼发光。

他笑起来十分好看，仿佛在期待一个答案。

“你会祝福我吗？”

“你在期待恶魔的祝福？”

“那你诅咒我吧！”

维吉尔听见了楼下传来汽车引擎熄火的声音，过了几分钟，是彰显着存在感的踏楼声，他说道：“你该走了。”

但丁随手捏了一朵红玫瑰，插进白西装右侧的上口袋里，与等候在门外的尼禄，一同与维吉尔告别。

当然是但丁单方面的告别。尼禄，他根本不敢对上维吉尔的视线，事务所破旧的天花板好像开出了花。

上车前，面对妮可的惊呼、蕾蒂的调笑，以及尼禄的一言不发，但丁恍如所知地转身抬头，看见维吉尔正站在窗口凝视着他。阳光模糊了视线，看起来不像是天气预报说是有雨的样子。但丁把自己的头发向后梳去，两只并拢给了他一个飞吻，对着维吉尔说了一声：

“Adios！”

“你看起来不像是去结婚。”

在行驶向礼堂的路上，尼禄僵硬地说道。湛清色的西装很合身，他看起来像是清爽的精神小伙，语气却不怎么好。

蕾蒂借用了妮可的武器台，正在组装她的新武器，看起来是一种改装后的刀锋式导弹发射器，射程更远，威力更强。

“我们可能会遇到一些麻烦。”但丁谨慎地说道。

“比如？”

车身突然剧烈地摇晃起来，车厢内的人赶紧抓住能固定身体的栏杆或桌椅。尼禄跌跌撞撞地挤进驾驶座，大声询问妮可发生了什么。

他的好基友指了指挡在路上的恶魔。

见鬼！他就预感到会是这样！

尼禄急匆匆地打开车门，蕾蒂却拦住了他想下车的脚步。挑起下巴，说道：“一份结婚礼物。”她看向但丁，“你要怎么答谢我？”

但丁摊开手。

“算了。”蕾蒂轻盈地跳下房车，对着恶魔直接轰出了两炮。伴随着剧烈的声响与扬起的尘土。她的声音显得兴奋而高扬，“来吧，为我朋友的婚礼奏响礼炮！”

“用你们的命！”

蕾蒂从飞驰的后视镜中离开，还能听见她几声张狂的笑意，以及爆炸声。尼禄从车窗收回半个身体，而一波未平一波又起，妮可大力地晃动方向盘，狠狠地咒骂了几句，对着两个光鲜亮丽的斯巴达后裔转告了不幸的消息：“该死！我们抛锚了！”

“谢谢你，妮可。”但丁打开车门，当机立断召出摩托车，对着满不情愿的尼禄招了招手，指向后座，“快点，伴郎，我赶着去结婚！”

“世界都要毁灭了结什么婚！”

耳旁是风驰电掣的马达声，尼禄的脸上愁云惨淡，刚刚还万里无云的碧蓝如洗的天空以景衬情般，气压降低，湿度升高。他抬起头，乌云正在他们的上方翻卷滚动，并时不时伴随着几声闷雷。

明明是在下午，天空却已经是乌压压地一片，一场暴雨即将来临，而他们离教堂至少还有一段路程。

“怎么办！”尼禄大声问道。

“什么？”但丁的声音从前头传来。

尼禄往前挪动了一下调整坐姿，按住他叔叔的肩头配合过快的车速，他说：“来——不及了——要下雨——！”

但丁往后一撇，分了一点注意力给他，“我们抄个近道。”他突然刹住了摩托车，车轮刮地地面滋滋作响，转动车头调转方向，直冲墙壁，跳上屋顶。

飞檐走壁，风驰电掣。

尼禄屏住了呼吸，一扫沉闷，高兴地大叫起来，但丁仿佛驯服了一匹骄纵的野马一般操控着他的摩托车。他们即将飞跨一个屋顶，但丁根本没有减速，他转动离合，油门飙升。

同时，身后惊雷声爆起，尼禄转头一看，另一道金色的雷电瞬间甩向即将落在他们身上的闪电。炸得尼禄头皮发麻。而耳边响起了但丁大笑的声音。速度变得极快，而所有的景象退地很慢。

摩托车即将落地的一瞬间。

“Punchline！”

火箭手擦过后轮，正好借力再次起飞。

在第一滴雨水落下前，他们终于完好无暇地出现在婚礼的教堂前。但丁整理了一下被风吹散的银发，以及些许凌乱的衣摆。

深吸一口气又尽数吐出。

“走吧。”他对着尼禄歪了歪头，走进了教堂。

贝雅已经在红毯的尽头等着他，尼禄注意到四周的宾客在但丁走过时开始鼓起了掌。雨声渐响，打在或粉或蓝的紫阳花上。彩窗玻璃上勾勒着关于圣母的故事，而新人一同迈进了婚姻的殿堂。

尼禄心情复杂，他站在但丁身后半步，几分钟的路，闪过好几个念头，就像他想说，又来不及说的那些话，最终决定当好一名伴郎。而当他站定，则发现贝雅的身后，站着同样神思不属的伴娘。

她看起来有点难过，又有一点愤怒。

贝雅穿着白色的婚纱，裙摆上点缀着莹亮的珍珠，面纱下笑颜温和。

“在上帝的见证下，我宣布你们即将成为夫妻……”

这真可怕，尼禄心中暗想，面上则是一派郑重，这里站着两名半魔，正在接受上帝的祝福。

不对，我好像不信这个。

“无论生老病死、贫穷富贵，你们都会对彼此不离不——”

“我反对！”

所有人瞬间回头。

听见这熟悉的声音，尼禄顿时心如死灰，愁云惨淡，万念俱灭。完了，世界真的要毁灭了，他开始盘算起救人的最佳方案。

这熟悉的声音掷地有声、铿锵有力，带着不可一世的自信。教堂的门口站着一名男人，他就好像突然出现在那里，又仿佛将这场闹剧推向高潮。

同时另一道声音也出现在他们的身旁。

“我也反对！”

“缇娜！”贝雅惊呼出声。

伴娘扯下头饰，黑色的头发瞬间铺满了肩膀，她指着但丁，语气中夹杂着愤怒与心疼：“他根本不爱你！”

但丁举起手，露出无辜的表情，他刚想开口解释，就听到缇娜愤愤不平地说道：

“他跟之前的那些男人都没有区别！”

“他们只是在乎你的钱！你的容颜！他们费尽心思讨好你，只是为了自己的目的！”

她一把抢过贝雅手中的新娘捧花，用力地扔在地上。

“如果他们真的爱你！就不会出现这么多意外！”

她的声音低转为泣音，再抬头时则泪流满面，她说：“这是……我给你的祝福……啊！”

宾客一片骚动，尼禄目瞪口呆。

贝雅捡起了被她扔在一边的捧花，柔嫩的绣球花有些零碎，露出了残破的枝叶，可是她并不在乎，依旧小心地捧在手中。半透明的面纱后，似哭似笑地说道：“所以，我一直在想，你什么时候愿意告诉我呢？”

混乱中，谁都没有发现新郎被带走了。

除了带走他的罪魁祸首——维吉尔，他此时正好拉着但丁走出阎魔刀构建出的魔力通道中。不管是走过多少次，但丁都不太喜欢这种看似方便的移动方式，通道太暗了，看不见一丝光。

而当他重新站在残破的教堂时，才发现维吉尔带着他来到了福图纳。

哇哦，他先打破了沉默，老地方了。

维吉尔推开教堂的大门，曾经繁盛一时的教团已如过往云烟，华丽的教堂变成了废墟，斯巴达的雕像变得破损不堪，甚至断了一只角。

“我是不小心。”但丁讪笑道，他跟在维吉尔的身后，想了一会，终于还是按讷不住自己的好奇心，问道：“你是不是生气了？”

通常来讲，维吉尔都会回答“没有”或者是冷笑一声，像是一种固定的反馈，他总是能表现出一副可靠且自持的模样。小时候，他会在但丁向伊娃撒娇的时候为他的母亲分担家务。长大一些，他会更卖力地向斯巴达学习武技。在但丁找他出去玩的时候，他会说，我要看书，你不要吵我。

维吉尔像是但丁与生俱来的镜子，对照出他的幼稚，像个从未长大的孩子，来约束他不稳定的情绪。

然而出乎但丁意料的，维吉尔回答他：

“没错。”

他的确是生气了，这反而令但丁感到手足无措。他绕着维吉尔转了一圈，最终站道他的面前，神情中夹杂着幸灾乐祸与惊喜，眼睛亮晶晶的，宛如找到了兄长藏在阁楼里的宝箱，一种意外之喜。他问道：“因为这个委托，我是指，贝雅向我求婚吗？”

维吉尔深深地看了他一眼，“不是。”

“你也在场的，不是吗？那个可怜的女孩，找了好几个男友不是发生意外就是骤然退婚，她认为自己受到了诅咒，只好找到我们的帮助。”

“是你，只有你。”

“好吧，”但丁咂咂嘴，只能继续向他阐明自己的观点，“虽然我反复重申，不要再有情感咨询了，不过从结果来看，这个委托还不错。”

“如你所愿。”

“那你在生什么气？婚礼吗？”又绕回了最初的问题。

但丁笑得坦然，维吉尔拉起他的手臂，拽着他走到教堂的中央。但丁曾经在这里大杀四方，又与尼禄大打出手。

维吉尔说：“我不会因为委托，或者是婚礼而生气。”他打断了但丁想要狡辩的借口，直指他所在意的核心，“因为你根本不在乎。”

但丁回以沉默。

“这些于你而言都是无关紧要的。”

但丁像平常一般露出微笑。点燃了维吉尔的怒火，他压低了声音：“你明明知道这些行为背后的含义，可是你依旧这么做了，为什么，弟弟？为了帮助别人，哈，这些行为对你而言不值一提，因为你觉得自己无关紧要！”

“我们流着恶魔的血，祝福不适合我们。”

维吉尔停顿了一下，接着拉开了一点距离，平视他的弟弟：“恶魔更擅长诅咒。”

“你说的没错，”但丁璀然一笑，熠熠生辉。“在父亲与上帝的见证下。”

“我爱你。”

“始于终焉。”

但丁解开了胸口的扣子，扯下精巧的领结，终于松了口气，他去除了句子中冗余的部分，直接问道：

“现在，是否允许我亲吻我的兄长？”我的伴侣，我的半身，我的维吉尔。

爱是早于黄昏日没，爱是先于清晨月落。爱是摈弃繁文缛节，爱是抛却刀光剑影。爱是你名字的音节，爱是我给你无形的吻。

最后尼禄收到了一份请柬，上书：

_诚邀您于三日后参加贝雅小姐与缇娜小姐的婚礼，地点照旧。_

以及一张从远处寄给他没有署名的明信片： _我们度蜜月去了，好好看家！_

他骂骂咧咧地想要扔进垃圾桶，诸如鬼才信你们是普通的兄弟关系，最终还是捡了回来，不是他想留作纪念，而是作为日后尽情嘲笑他们的证据。

**Author's Note:**

> 复婚一周年，  
> 献给在所有时态中，爱着他们的人。


End file.
